


Бесконечность фигурного катания в баннерах

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Icht_Iidi_No_Are



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Banners & Icons, Established Relationship / ER, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headcanon, Humor, Multi, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, Romance, Single work, Slice of Life, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, ФБ-2020, Челлендж 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icht_Iidi_No_Are/pseuds/Icht_Iidi_No_Are
Summary: Несколько десятков баннеров, из которых вы узнаете:— что у нас тоже есть китайцы;— что фигурное катание — это в первую очередь о любви;— иногда о любви к странным предметам (сон или лёд: а что выберешь ты?);— что у нас есть трешовые японские шоу, немного эротики и масса стекла
Relationships: Alina Zagitova/Evgenia Medvedeva, Aljona Savchenko/Liam Cross, Daisuke Takahashi/Yuzuru Hanyu, Deniss Vasiļjevs/Stéphane Lambiel, Dmitriy Aliev/Alexander Samarin, Elena Ilinykh/Sergei Polunin, Eric Radford/Luis Fenero, Evgenia Medvedeva/Wakaba Higuchi, Evgenia Medvedeva/Yuzuru Hanyu, Gabriella Papadakis/Guillaume Cizeron, Gabriella Papadakis/Madison Chock, Gabriella Papadakis/Madison Hubbell, Javier Fernandes/Yuzuru Hanyu, Johnny Weir/Stephane Lambiel, Julia Lipnitskaya/Vlad Tarasenko, Koshiro Shimada/Stephane Lambiel, Mikhail Kolyda/Darja Beklemiscseva, Nathan Chen/Mikhail Kolyda, Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu, Shoma Uno/Stephane Lambiel, Shoma Uno/Yuzuru Hanyu, Stephane Lambiel/ Daisuke Takahashi, Tessa Virtue/Scott Moir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	1. Семейные ценности




	2. Гетеросексуальность




	3. Эти ваши китайцы




	4. Самые лучшие пейринги на земле




	5. ... и все-все-все




End file.
